Newcomer Through the Well
by WeasleyLover01
Summary: Chiyo had grown with Sota, Kagome's younger brother, and finally she had let her curiosity get the better of her. Going to the Bone Eaters Well she decides to see if all the stories he had told her, were true. Not knowing what she was getting herself into she leaps into a new life. (Better then it sounds, not the best at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Chiyo stood staring down at the deep well, according to the legends this was the Bone Eaters Well. She could help but feel curious, she wanted to see if the legends were true, slinging her feet into the well, she sat on the ledge of it, staring down into the dark hole. She jumped.

She felt like she was falling, falling and falling. But soon she hit the bottom, letting out a grunt of both pain and shock from the impact.

She sighed in disappointment, she now knew she was stuck though, no way to get out until someone came to the well, looking up she was shocked to see the bright blue sky. That couldn't have been right, the well was covered in a shrine? Wasn't it?

" InuYasha! I think I heard someone down the well, do you think it's Kagome? Doesn't she know she can't go back anymore?"

Chiyo cocked her head to the side at the small voice, it sounded like the voice of a child. InuYasha? Could the legends be true. The legends that Sota talk's about at school. His sister Kagome had gone away off to america, for school and work. At least that is what he told us, but he always told legends about her and Inuyasha, stories really. We all believed it to be so he could cope with the fact that his sister had left him and his family but when she heard that child speak she was starting to get the idea that none of those so called, stories were fake. They seemed to be real.

" There's no way that's Kagome! It smells nothing like her Shipo! Haven't you been training that nose yet? " A more stronger deep voice had spoken, she got to her feet and crained her neck to stare up at the sky.

" Hey! Can you stop talking amongst yourselves and get me out of here! " She called up.

" See I told you it wasn't her. " The deep voice said.

Suddenly a man appeared, Chiyo let out a gasp of shock, he had bright golden eyes and long silver hair with two little white dog ears poking from the top of his head, she could see had had very sharp teeth as he whispered to the small boy beside him, who had a large fluffy orange tail and ears as well.

" Hey, what's your name girl? " the dog yelled down.

" What does that matter right now, get me out of here! " She yelled, clenching her hands into fist's.

" You should learn manners, it's what Kagome is always telling Inuyasha here. " the small fox boy said.

" Get me out! " She cried. When the silver dog simply raised a brow giving her a look she sighed. " Please..?" she quickly added.

The next thing that Chiyo was aware of was the silver dog man landed next to her, she looked down when he made no sound as he landed next to her, he wore no shoes and she almost laughed when she saw him wiggle his toes a bit. She felt an arm go around her waist, jumping up the man leaped out of the well and set her down on the grass beside the well.

" Thank you. " she said, watching as the silver dog stepped from her, crossing his arms across his chest.

" No problem, glad we could help! " Fox Boy said, grinning. Revealing his sharp teeth as well.

" we? I did all the work Shipo! "

" Calm down Inuyasha, you know what Kagome says about anger! "

" I'll show you anger! "

" Hey! " Chiyo yelled over the boys, glaring at them and they looked up from their argument, the man, Inuyasha held Shipo by the tail, who had a dazed look on his face from behind held upside down. He did look like he was used to it though. Inuyasha must be some person if he does this regularly.

" Wait, where'd you find those clothes? " Inuyasha asked.

" Huh? "

Looking down Chiyo stared at her usual school uniform, she hadn't even thought about getting changed before going to the Bone Eater's Well.

" It's mine. " Chiyo said, looking back up at them, noticing their confused and cautious expressions she narrowed her eyes. " Why, what's it to you?" She asked, taking a small step back. Just who were these people.

" Now that you mention it Inuyasha, don't those look like Kagome's old clothes? " Shippo asked, who was now on his feet once again. Shippo jumped up onto Chiyo's shoulder, making her gasp and jump in shock, looking over at him with wide eyes as he began poking her cheek.

" Do you think..." Shipo trailed off, looking over at Inuyasha.

" We should bring her to Kagome, she'll know what to do. " Inuyasha said, " Hopefully. " he muttered.

" Wait a minute, who said I wanted to go with you! " Chiyo yelled, brushing Shippo off her shoulder and taking a few steps back. Inuyasha simply followed her though.

" You don't really have choice. " Inuyasha said, the next thing Chiyo knew, she was hanging upside down over Inuyasha's left shoulder, as he raced through the woods, the trees whizzing past them.

" Let me go! Put me down! You!-You!- You MUTT! " She screamed, hitting violently at his back.

" Hey cut it out! And I am not a Mutt! " snapped Inuyasha, but he kept running, not allowing her to become a distraction.

She couldn't believe that this was happening, one minute she was at school, the next she came up with the crazy idea to jump down a well, based off the stories some boy told her! And then somehow she was kidnaped by a dogeared silver haired punk!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

When the three arrived at the village, the villagers looked over curiously as Chiyo continued to kick scream and pound on Inuyasha's back. Whisper's erupted around the village, as Inuyasha walked through to the home he shared with Kagome. Stepping inside Shippo ran past him and called for Kagome.

" Shippo, Inuyasha? Your home! "

Chiyo looked past Inuyasha's body, spitting silver hair from her mouth in disgust and she saw a beautiful young woman.

" Eeep! Inuyasha! Who is that on your shoulder!? " the woman, Kagome, cried out in shock, bringing her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide.

" How should I know, she showed up through the well." Said Inuyasha, as he tossed the girl onto the ground.

" Ow! Hey couldn't you be a bit more gentle! " Chiyo yelled, glaring at Inuyasha who just stared down at her silently.

" Those clothes..." Kagome whispered in shock.

" Yeah, we noticed that too! Didn't you wear those all the time, back in your era? " Shippo asked, shoveling food into his mouth quickly, speaking around a mouth full of food.

Chiyo grimaced in disgust, gross. And earlier he had the nerve to talk to me about manners!

" What's your name?" Kagome asked, getting onto her knees beside the girl.

" Chiyo. What's your's? " asked Chiyo, she wanted to know who this girl was so she could find out what in the world was wrong with these people.

" I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you. " She said, grinning at Chiyo.

" Kagome..? " Whispered Chiyo. " Your Sota's sister! All the stories are true! "

" You know Sota? " Kagome asked, obviously shocked and she glanced back at Inuyasha, who stood behind her with his arms crossed once again.

" Were in highschool together. Though we've been in school together since elementary school." Chiyo said, and Kagome smiled sadly.

" How is Sota, is he alright? " Kagome asked. " Doing well? "

" I-I suppose. " Chiyo said, shrugging.

" Wait, how did she get here? I thought the well no longer worked, seeing as how the jewel is gone. " Kagome said, standing so she could turn to look at Inuyasha.

" How am I supposed to know! " Inuyasha yelled, waving his arms around. Chiyo rolled her eyes and got to her feet, crossing her arms across her chest.

" Maybe we should talk to Lady Kaede. " Shippo suggested, with a shrug of his shoulders as he continued to eat.

" That's a great idea Shippo! " Kagome said, grinning at the small fox.

" Wait a second. I'm not going anywhere with this mutt! I am not going to be carried around like some-Ahh! " Chiyo cut off with a scream as Inuyasha once again slung her over his left shoulder.

" Put me DOWN! " Chiyo screamed loudly into his dog ear, he cried out in shock and pain, falling back and she landed on the floor, hitting her elbow painfully. Getting to her feet she looked at a shocked Kagome. " I am not a sack of flour, if you think you can carry me around like one you'll have to think again! " Chiyo snapped angrily, staring at the silver haired man.

" What was that for! " Inuyasha screamed, jumping to his feet.

" I just told you! Mutt! " She yelled back.

" ENOUGH! "

Inuyasha and Chiyo looked over shocked at an annoyed looking Kagome, Shippo hid behind her leg, staring up at her in shock as well.

" Let's go Inuyasha, and no more grabbing her. If she want's to walk let her. But we need to speak with Lady Kaede now. " said Kagome, as she stepped outside.

" You really should keep him on a leash. " Chiyo muttered, as she stepped outside after Kagome. The boys followed after them.

" I can hear you, you know! " Inuyasha snapped. Chiyo looked over her shoulder and glared at him, making him and Shippo jump back in shock, shivering. What a cold look...

" Lady Kaede, do you know what this means? " Kagome asked, at the moment they all sat around a small fire, all looking at the old woman who sat silently thinking across from them.

" No. I am afraid I do not know. Have you looked to see if she can go back, into her era? " Kaede asked

" No, we came straight here. " Inuyasha said.

" Yeah, after kidnapping me! " Chiyo snapped, glaring at him.

" Both of you stop! " Kagome ordered.

" I didn't even say anything that time! " Cried Inuyasha.

" Sit! " Snapped Kagome.

" Ahh! "

Chiyo looked over shocked to see Inuyasha had done a face plant to the floor.

" Kagome you promised not to do that anymore! " Yelled Inuyasha as Chiyo began rolling around in laughter. " Your lucky I only hit woman who are trying to kill me! " Inuyasha said.

Chiyo clutched her sides as she continued to laugh, she couldn't believe that with only a simply word, sit. He would do just that.

" No way! How'd you do that, you've got to teach me! " cried Chiyo as she laughed, finally when she had calmed herself she sat up wiping at her eyes grinning. " I love a good laugh. "

" Yeah yeah, it's not that funny you brat. " Inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha.. " Kagome warned and Inuyasha quickly shut his mouth

" Head to the well, test and see if she can return to her time. We will deal with it if she cannot. " Kaede said.

" Let's go. " Inuyasha ordered, grabbing onto Chiyo's arm, pulling her along.

" Be nice Inuyasha. And gentle. " Kagome ordered, hurrying after the two, letting Shippo perch on her shoulder, she waved a goodbye to Lady Kaede before rushing after the speeding Inuyasha.

The small group stood in front of the well, everyone staring at Chiyo waiting.

" What do you expect me to do? Just jump down? " Chiyo asked, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

" I could throw you down. " Inuyasha muttered under his breath and Chiyo glared at him.

" Fine! ' she snapped, sitting onto the ledge she swung her legs inside. Looking down at the deep dark well she started to hesitate. " Couldn't we find-Ahhh! " Letting out a scream as a hand pushed her inside, she began falling and falling. When she hit the ground she let out a grunt, glaring at the ground she looked up.

" Hey you Mutt! You didn't have to shove me! " She screamed up.

" Kagome! " Shippo cried in shock, along with Inuyasha.

" What, she wasn't going to do it on her own. She needed help so I provided. " She replied simply.

" So, it looks like i'm still here, what does that mean? " Called Chiyo.

" We don't know. " Kagome called down. " Inuyasha, do you mind grabbing her? "

" Why can't she climb out like you used to? " Inuyasha complained, as he jumped down into the well.

" She's taller than me, obviously. Don't you know anything? " Chiyo replied, sticking her tounge out childishly at the mutt man.

Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration, cracking his knuckles and baring his sharp teeth at her.

" Sit boy. " Kagome ordered and Chiyo laughed as Inuyasha fell once again.

" Would you stop that! " Inuyasha shouted, jumping to his feet.

" We need to go back to Kaede, to tell her what we've come to find. " Kagome said, Chiyo rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" No way am I going anywhere with you people. First chance he gets, Inuyasha is going to take my head off. " Chiyo said, she knew that may not be true, but their was a small chance that he just might get angry enough.

" Oh, Inuyasha is harmless, he's friendly, promise! " Shippo cried, grinning up at Chiyo.

" Yeah, I don't think i'd even believe it if I saw it. " Chiyo muttered.

" And just what does that mean! " Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

" Just what I said, Mutt! " Chiyo said, smirking in amusement at his angered expression.

" Both of your knock it off! " Kagome said, loudly.

Inuyasha and Chiyo smartly kept their mouths shut on the way back to the village, to speak to Kaede once again.

Chiyo got stuck walking between Inuyasha and Kagome with Shippo skipping along the path in front of them, she was sulking. She couldn't have every imagined something like this ever happening but here she was, stuck in a new era with some half demon mutt, his girlfriend and their pet fox. She smirked at her thoughts, maybe she'd just skip the names when it came to those two, she'd just call Kagome girl if she wanted to.

" So, Chiyo. You go to school with Sota? " Kagome asked.

" Yeah, started ninth grade with him a month ago. " Chiyo said, running a hand through her long black hair, she felt exhausted by all that had happened, and if she ever made it back home, she'd have to tell Sota all about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chiyo sat with her eyes closed, leaning against one of the far walls in Kaede's home. She had zoned out of the conversation moments earlier when Kagome had started telling Kaede all about their little trip down to the well.

Of course Kagome didn't mention that she had shoved Chiyo down, guess she wanted to keep up a good girl image. Chiyo opened one eye to see Inuyasha watching her in silence, lost in thoughts that he didn't notice her staring back at him. Opening both eyes she raised a brow and cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to realize, once he did he flushed bright red, glared and then looked away. Chiyo rolled her eyes before closing them once again, laying her head back against the wall.

" You seem tired Chiyo. Maybe you should take a rest. "

Chiyo looked down to stare at Shippo who rested on her lap now.

" No thank you. Don't take it the wrong way, but I don't trust you people enough to sleep near you. " Chiyo said, Shippo looked like he understood but seemed sad none of the less.

Closing her eyes once more she shifted her weight a bit, leaning her head back into a comfortable position. As comfortable as you could be leaning against a cold wooden wall, sitting up on a cold hard wood floor.

" I apologize for Inuyasha's behavior. " Kagome said suddenly and Chiyo opened her eyes in shock, weren't they dating or something, shouldn't she be defending him?

" What! What have I done, it's all this things fault! We don't even know why she's here! " Inuyasha shouted, Chiyo chuckled in amusement, she ignored his words and looked over at Kagome.

" Look, I don't know, why and how i'm here. But you don't need to apologize for someone else, and besides Inuyasha is partly right. He hasn't really done anything wrong. I came into his space, a stranger from a strange place. He has every right to be cautious. " Chiyo said quietly, giving a small shrug before sighing and closing her eyes again.

" What's your endgame? " Inuyasha asked suddenly and Chiyo groaned.

" Maybe he is a bit too cautious though. " Chiyo muttered making Shippo and Kagome laugh quietly to themselves, Chiyo smirked a little but kept her eyes closed and soon she had fallen asleep.

When she woke up she found she was laying on the floor but she was covered with thin fabric, sitting up stretching she let out a long yawn as her back popped loudly. Rubbing her eyes she glanced around to see she was alone. Getting to her feet she slipped her shoes on and stepped outside, the sun bared down on her she glanced around and smiled lightly to see Kaede speaking to a small group of children, who were laughing and chatting with her. She had always loved children, growing up as an only child wasn't as fun as some people might think. You never had anyone to play with, sure you had friends but that was never the same.

She looked around to see Kagome and Inuyasha heading her way, but they hadn't seen her, they were looking at each other with such love it was like the rest of the world wasn't even there. Like it was just them.

She could see Shipo running around, giggling she saw he was being chased by a little girl. By the way they ran around she knew it was a regular thing for them. She saw a couple she did not recognize, a man and a woman. The woman held a baby in her arms, smiling down at her and she sighed.

Looking around the village with a small smile on her face she couldn't help but feel at peace. It was very calm setting. She was surprised by how simple it seemed, from the stories that Sota had told her all the time, wasn't this village supposed to always be in danger from the Demons?

Shrugging her shoulders she began walking over to Lady Kaede, the old woman smiled when she saw her and Chiyo smiled politely back at her. Sure Lady Kaede had a certain... special personality but she was already growing close to the woman.

" Chiyo, come meet the others! "

Looking over she saw that the couple she had just been looking at were now standing beside Kagome looking curios, though the woman no longer held the baby in her arms, one of the children who had been chasing Shippo was now carrying it away, with Shippo following them.

Chiyo walked over and offered a small polite smile to the couple.

" Chiyo these are my friends, Sango and Miroku." Kagome said, smiling at the two.

" It's nice to meet you two. Kagome, I was wondering if me you and Kaede could talk later, it's rather important. " Chiyo asked and Kagome nodded.

" Yes of course, we could go now but you may have to drag Kaede away, the children love her and aren't always willing to share her. " Kagome teased.

Chiyo nodded and then glanced around once again.

" So, where's the silver haired mutt? " Chiyo asked, hoping he could hear from wherever he was hiding.

" Inuyasha always patrols the area around the village, often with myself, making sure no demons come too close. " Said Miroku.

" You sure do remind me of someone. " Sango said quietly before she snapped her fingers smiling. " That's it! You remind me of Koga! He was always calling Inuyasha Mutt. " Sango said, and Miroku laughed.

" Thats right, perhaps you'll meet him as well Chiyo." he said and Chiyo shrugged.

" Hey, I already like him. " She said smirking, anyone who was willing to tease Inuyasha without being afraid of him, seemed like the kind of person I would hang out with. If only just to torture Inuyasha.

" All clear. "

We all looked over to see Inuyasha leap from where he had been running and land next to Kagome who was smiling up at him.

" Not one demon in sight. " Inuyasha said. " Except Sesshomaru, he's got Jaken with him and that girl Rin. " he added after a thought.

" Oh is Rin back? " Kagome asked smiling in excitement.

" Did you speak with your brother? " Sango asked and Chiyo racked her brain trying to remember if Sota had ever mentioned this Sesshomaru but nothing came to mind.

" No, he was just passing through. " Inuyasha said, answering both girl's questions. Chiyo studied Inuyasha as he spoke, he didn't seemed too keen on the idea of this Sesshomaru, who was apparently his brother, passing through.

" Wait, you said other than Sesshomaru, does that mean he's a demon? He's your brother right, that's what Miroku here said, but if he is then how are you only a half demon, he's your half brother then? " Chiyo asked and Inuyasha shrugged and Chiyo pouted in annoyance, why couldn't he answer her.

" Hey, am I allowed to go on a walk, you know through the woods, I'd like to get to know the area. " Chiyo said, " Since I am going to be stuck here that is. " she finished.

" You should bring someone with you, so you don't get lost. " Kagome said, looking concerned as she turned to ask Inuyasha.

" No! " Both Chiyo and Inuyasha said quickly. There was no way she was going to allow Inuyasha to come, she wanted to go on a walk to be alone, not deal with her annoying boyfriend.

" Oh you both are impossible! " Kagome cried in frustration, throwing her hands in the air before she sighed. " Then wait here, i'll go speak to Shippo. " she said, before walking away.

Chiyo waited for Kagome to be out of sight before she put her hands together.

" Well, this has been...fun. But i'll see you all later. " Chiyo said, turning around and started walking along the path that lead into the trees.

" Wait! Aren't you going to wait for Shippo? " Sango called out and Chiyo laughed under her breath.

" I don't need an escort, i'll be fine! " She said over her shoulder, nothing was going to happen, she was just going for a walk.

Five minutes later, Chiyo realized she was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

" Dammit, I should have waited. " she said for the tenth time since she had realized she had no idea where she was. She had only stepped off of the trail because she had thought she heard something, hiding behind a bush, she had waited and then she had gotten scared by a bug, speeding away, away from the trail. She cursed her hate for bugs.

" Great, this is just great." She muttered under her breath as she continued to walk, she stepped over roots sticking from the ground, ducked under low branches and stepped around large bushes. Twigs and leaves that had fallen to the ground, snapped and crunched under her shoes as she continued on. She didn't know weather she was headed towards or away from the trail but she knew she couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

She would never hear the end of it if Inuyasha was sent to find her because they found out she was lost, so she would keep walking and hopefully she would find the village.

She had walked for what seemed like a long time, but it had probably only been about fifteen minutes, but it wasn't like she spent her time hiking through the woods for fun everyday. She loved the outdoors but if she was being honest, she was a bit lazy to get up and go out. She'd much rather curl up and read a good book.

Her head jerked up hearing another snap of a twig but this time it wasn't her, she stopped and slowly turned her body as she went around in a circle, looking around for anything that may have caused it, hopefully it was just a sweet animal. Like a bunny.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind flashed around her and she held her arms up to cover her face, coughing as dust collected around her, when it stopped she lowered her arms and looked around, she froze to a see a guy in front of her with what looked like brown fur. He even had a tail though.

" Um..." Chiyo mumbled, staring at the man in shock as he sniffed the air making her take a step back staring at him in confusion.

" You smell like kagome, and that mutt. Where are they? " He asked, looking around.

" Mutt...? " she muttered under her breath as she recalled something Sango had said.

" _You sure do remind me of someone. " Sango said quietly before she snapped her fingers smiling. " That's it! You remind me of Koga! He was always calling Inuyasha Mutt. " Sango said, and Miroku laughed._

" Koga? Thats your name, right? " Chiyo asked and he looked down at her.

" Do I know you, girl? " He asked, stepping closer.

" Well, no but I heard about you. I'm Chiyo. " She said, holding her hand out and he stood there staring at it with narrowed eyes.

" Okay...Look, you seem to have some sort of, animal in you. So do you think you could sniff the village out, i'm a bit lost. " Chiyo asked, clapping her hands together and looking at him hopefully. He was a friend of the ones back at the village, except Inuyasha apparently, maybe he would help her.

" Those clothes, Kagome used to wear them. Very revealing. " He said and she narrowed her eyes at him as he smirked looking her up and down. " Fine, hop on. " He said, stepping closer to her and crouching down turning his back to her.

" Um, can't I just walk with you?" she asked

" Didn't you see me running, i'm way too fast for you girl, now get on. " Kouga said and Chiyo sighed but got onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding onto his shoulders as he stood up. He reached around and grabbed her bare thighs making her yelp in shock, blushing red.

" Watch it. " She warned and he chuckled.

" Hold on. "

And then he was off.

 _Sorry for the short chapter, been a little busy but I wanted to update so here you go, also I apologize for any grammer mistakes, spelling or if I got that names wrong. Hope you like it though!_


End file.
